Things in the Night
by Garowyn
Summary: Oneshot. The Kaiba brothers are on their way back to Domino City. Along the way, Mokuba keeps hearing his name whispered by an eerie-sounding voice. Behind the wheel, Seto encounters hooded and cloaked life forms like that of wraiths…


**A/N: I do not own YGO. This is based on a true story from a relative of mine. No real names have been used. Keep in mind, there has been some added events and detail to make it more interesting. This isn't a story meant to really, you know, freak you out or anything so don't expect something like a "box office movie". I'm just retelling it. '...thoughts...'**

* * *

Seto Kaiba drove in silence down the highway. Mokuba was sitting in the back of the car, drifting on the edge of a deep sleep. For one week they had been away from Domino City because Seto had to attend a business conference. Mokuba had tagged along, working on homework, reading, or playing video games. A tour guide had accompanied him in the city where the conference was being held. Mokuba had had fun but Seto was tired from the whole thing. Still, both were ecstatic to be returning home. Both did not mind getting back to their normal lives and schedules.

The young boy in the backseat leaned against the window and drowsily gazed at the dark sky and it's lack of stars. It was almost 9:30pm and Seto had insisted they drive until they reached home. Domino City was, after all, only an hour away and despite the exhaustion each one felt and endured, both were anxious to get home right away.

Seto concentrated on driving. He had to. Otherwise, an accident could occur if he fell asleep at the wheel. He could never let that happen. No, he was accustomed to staying awake for an indefinite period of time, mostly to finish up some work. He only hoped Mokuba was asleep. Good thing tomorrow was a Saturday. No school for either of them, giving them time to unwind from their vacation.

Mokuba sighed and shifted his position so he was facing the other door opposite from him. He kept his seatbelt on and lay his head on the cushioned back part of the seats. He then closed his eyes and did his best to fall asleep but it failed. Mokuba just could not sleep. The wind created by the fast-driving car...it sounded like wailing or crying and truth be told, it was creepy. Now the boy wished he had stayed in the front seat with the elder Kaiba. He always felt at ease around his older brother.

"Mokuba."

The boy lifted his head slightly. "Yeah?" He blinked as his older brother frowned in the rearview mirror. "What, Seto?" He repeated his question.

"I didn't say anything, Mokuba." Seto replied, wondering what the matter was with the child. "Try to sleep, okay?" He ordered gently and turned his attention back to the road.

Mokuba frowned. "Okay..." He could have sworn he heard his name called out. Then again, it didn't really sound like Seto's voice. It was more of a...whisper. The boy then leaned back again on the soft seat, preparing for Dreamland.

"Mokuba."

The boy in question jerked his head up, narrowing his eyes. "Seto...are you sure you didn't say anything? Someone keeps saying my name." Mokuba asked, looking around, feeling a chill crawl up his spine.

"I didn't say anything. At all. You're just tired, that's all." Seto responded, looking at him in the rear view mirror again. "Strange things can happen when you're exhausted." The older Kaiba assured him.

"I guess so but it sounded so real." Mokuba agreed. "Thanks." He smiled at his older brother.

"You're welcome." Seto gave him a small smile and then returned to his driving. He too, wondered about that. Sure, sometimes people lost track of everything around them when they were dead-tired but Mokuba had never really had such a problem. He was on alert, taught by Seto himself.

They were entering a small community and lights were everywhere, signaling that some people were still up. Seto had to take a right turn onto an old road. He had been told that it was a shortcut to the next highway that would take him directly to the outer area of Domino City where the Kaiba Mansion was located. Seto wasn't in the mood to go through the city to get to the mansion so he decided to take the advice.

He drove past a house and continued down the road. It became darker and soon the only light visible was the headlights of the vehicle. Everything else and around was pitch black. Nervousness began to flow through his veins. Something didn't...feel right. Maybe there was more to what Mokuba had to say. Seto was approaching a small hill and up the vehicle went, bumping along the way. A curve was up ahead and the teenaged CEO narrowed his eyes. There was a figure ahead-no two. The vehicle came closer and he could dimly make out the form of cloaked shapes.

He ventured closer and saw that they were black robes with hoods covering their faces. The sleeves were long and wide and they were being held out in front, one of the forms pointing towards the direction of where Seto had come from. Seto could hear a light snore behind him in the backseat and was glad that Mokuba didn't see them. Were they hitchhikers? If so, why were they dressed like that? Perhaps they were part of a cult, or maybe playing a prank on the local neighbors. A game maybe? The CEO did not know and the anxiety crept up on him even more.

The car was soon directly in front of the figures who suddenly turned away from the light and continued to walk away. But Seto did not miss what he saw for a fraction of a second under their hoods.

The teen paled and pressed down on the gas pedal, hoping to make the highway before he saw anything else.

Their faces...they were white and like that of human skulls only there was shredded skin hanging, sunken eyeholes with the eyes themselves unseen, and the form of the face was deformed looking like a gargoyle.

'No...it's not real! Impossible! It has to be a couple of kids with masks on. A stupid prank...or something!' The thoughts of the CEO raced in his mind as he tried to comprehend and come up with a logical explanation. But even so, they had looked so real, so eerie.

Seto shook his head and continued to drive, setting his thoughts to something else. Something like Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba's next speech project, the stocks, Duel Monsters, Blue Eyes White Dragon, anything! Anything to keep his mind off of what he saw. 'I was hallucinating...'

Time flew by and Mokuba was wide-awake again as they entered the area where most of Domino's rich residents resided. He cocked his head, listening for his name again. Not a sound. "Hey Seto?"

His brother turned slowly to the rearview mirror. Mokuba's eyes widened slightly at the expression on his face. It was blank but clearly he was unnerved. His eyes betrayed him. "What is it?" He asked quietly, as if expecting something to jump out at him.

"Um, did you hear anything...unusual?" He asked timidly as they passed by several other mansions lit up with outside lights.

Seto shook his head quickly. "No." He whispered. "Nothing."

Mokuba sighed and leaned back. Finally, they reached their mansion. By now, the servants and maids should've left for their own homes. Mokuba got out of the car and seeing how now help was there, he helped Seto unload the vehicle of their luggage. Seto was inside checking for messages and Mokuba went back out, alone, to grab the last suitcase and a bag of chips he had been snacking on earlier.

He took a hold of the handle and slammed the back door to the car shut. As he turned around to go back inside, he heard laughing, cackling, high-pitched sounds and voices. He spun around just in time to see three bulky shadowy things literally floating away from the car. They looked just like the creatures in pacman, or rather the forms of them. Mokuba gasped and in doing so, the last one turned around and faced him. Wide eyes glowed and more cackling came out like that of fabled witches. It began to float slowly to him and Mokuba cried out running back to the house.

"Seto!" He hollered, dropping the suitcase and the chip bag on the way. He looked behind him and saw that the creature had increased its speed.

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Mokuba!" It screamed and cackled, gaining on the young boy. "Mokuba!"

"NO! SETO!" Mokuba cried out the name of the one who had been there for him. "HELP!" It reached him and the other two had come also, surrounding him.

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Mokuba! Mokuba!" They chanted, closing in.

The inhuman cackles and laughter rang in his ears and Mokuba shut his eyes tightly. "SEEETTTOOOO!" He shouted, tears coming to his eyes. "HELP ME! ANYONE!"

"Mokuba!" He was being shaken and he opened his eyes, relieved to see the face of his big brother. "Mokuba, I'm right here. Quiet!" Seto didn't really want to deal with phone calls from neighbors. His little brother had sounded incredibly frightened and was very loud.

"Seto!" Mokuba fell into his brother's outstretched arms. "It was awful! They were everywhere!" He sobbed and hugged Seto close to him. "T-they were going to attack! They-"

"Who, Mokuba?" Seto looked around and saw nothing.

Mokuba stopped for a moment to look around as well and he too saw nothing. "But-but they were here! I saw them! They were real!" He blinked away tears, jaw open wide to his disbelief. "But...how?"

Seto took his hand and led him inside, forgetting about the suitcase and the loss of the chip bag. "You imagined it." He told him firmly. "Come now, you have to go to bed." The boy obeyed reluctantly leaving Seto to ponder over what had happened.

Was it real or merely a hallucination? For once, Seto Kaiba did not have the answer.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to read something more interesting and creepy than this, I recommend "Waterbed" which is also by me. It too was based on a real story. I also do not own the reference to...Pacman. ;) Such a cool arcade game.**


End file.
